Guenael Lee
}} is a creation of Gremmy Thoumeaux's The Visionary ability, originally thought to be a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V - Vanishing Point".Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 570, page 14 Appearance Guenael is a short, elderly-looking man who has big, pink hair. His lips do not fully close, exposing large teeth. His legs appear to be disproportionately short to his torso. He wears glasses and has a lazy right eye. He wears a head adornment which is attached to four points on his face. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's uniform, consisting of a hooded trench coat. Personality He likes to toy around with his victims through using his power, disappearing and reappearing from their sight while posing taunting questions.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 13-17 He has a habit of judging people based on their appearances, such as when he calls Yachiru Kusajishi a 'wild brute', and comments on the color of her hair and her overall features.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, page 11 He is also easily angered by irrational behavior, attempting to stab Yachiru from behind after she explains her reason for attacking him.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 11-13 Despite Gremmy being his creator and begging for more time to kill the lieutenants, Guenael did not hesitate for a second when attacking Gremmy, furious at having offended him, showing a rebellious nature.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 7-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu heals some of the wounded with the aid of 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Guenael, invisible, asks Isane if she thought they would not be found. He asks Isane where she's looking as she is unable to locate where the voice came from and then appears behind her, seizing her. Laughing, he says he'll disappear again, but before he can do so he is punched by Yachiru. He, however, disappears at the moment she makes contact, confusing her. Proceeding to hit Yachiru, he laughs and reveals his epithet and power.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 13-17 As the two Shinigami are confused by their inability to remember who just hit Yachiru, Guenael appears behind them and, being asked who he is, introduces himself again and notes he has said it before. Yachiru immediately hits him again, but again he disappears, confusing her. Playing around with them for a while, disappearing all the time while Yachiru tries to punch him and he cuts her, Guenael wonders just how Yachiru can keep on almost hitting him and react with such reflexes. After being somewhat calmed by Isane's more conventional reaction, he is angered by Yachiru's irrational behavior and tries to stab her from behind. Yachiru however draws her sword and cuts him. Surprised by her ability to cut him, he is then attacked by Yachiru using Sanpo Kenjū.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 1-17 Getting up after the blow, he explains how he can survive through using his powers. He moves to attack, but stops when he notices a deep cut in his shoulder. Seeing Gremmy Thoumeaux inside the force field surrounding the wounded captains, he asks if this is the end and states he did his best. Gremmy answers that Guenael was just a construct of his fantasy and he will now disappear from his mind. Enraged, Guenael advances to attack, but he is quickly disposed of.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 1-9 Powers & Abilities : Guenael is capable of becoming totally imperceptible, and can disappear from visual and mental perception at will. Upon vanishing, his opponent cannot even remember striking him, as Yachiru instantly forgot upon Guenael disappearing. Vanishing Point functions through three separate versions. By switching from Version 2 to Version 1, Guenael can remain invisible while attacking his opponents. Furthermore, because he can switch between Versions 1 and 2 instantaneously, he is virtually untouchable in combat. : causes Guenael's "appearance" to vanish, thereby turning him invisible.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, page 5 : causes his "existence" to vanish, causing him to become completely intangible. When using this version, he leaves behind an afterimage that can act as a decoy, giving opponents the impression that their attacks have landed. : causes Guenael's existence to vanish from within the minds of others, causing them to forget that he ever existed and thus confuse their enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 5 & 7-8 : By concentrating all of his spiritual pressure into sliding backwards slightly, this does not erase his being but allows Guenael to momentarily react with a speed that surpasses any reaction speed his opponent may have. It allowed him to narrowly escape being bifurcated by Yachiru's fissure-creating slash with only a cut down his midsection and face.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 6 Spirit Weapon Reishi Dagger: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Guenael can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests as a dagger, capable of easily cutting a lieutenant-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, page 7 Reishi Spear: Gwenael used it to try to harm Gremmy before he was killed by him.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 9 Appearances in Other Media Trivia *Viz romanizes his name as Gwenael Lee.Bleach Volume 64, page 9 Quotes *(To Yachiru Kusajishi and Isane Kotetsu) "I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to say this before we’re done... but let me just say, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Sternritter “V”... Guenael Lee the “Vanishing Point”. And I’m afraid... you will not be able... to see... feel... or even... remember... my existence."Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 3-4 *(About Yachiru Kusajishi) "The heck is that?! You call that a reason?! That’s not a reason!! I see... It’s instinct... Her instincts drove her to attack me... My attacks up until now, though gone from her conscious memory, must have left a mark on her instincts... Come to think of it, the color of her hair is rather more wild than befits a young lady... And there’s an untamed look to her face, like a savage monkey... What a beast of a girl! I must finish this hunt before she truly awakens her animal instincts!" ''Bleach manga; Chapter 571, page 11'' Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Battles References Navigation fr:Guenael Lee ru:Гвенаэль Ли de:Guenael Lee fr:Gwenael Lee es:Gwenael Lee id:Guenael Lee pt-br:Guenael Lee Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Wandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters